1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to equipment for constructing and servicing arrows for archery, and more particularly, to a fletching jig that secures an archery arrow while gluing one or more fletches to the arrow.
2. Description of the Related Art
The fabrication and repair of archery arrows requires attachment of fletches or feathers behind the crest of the shaft.
Typically, three or four fletches are glued to the shaft at even angular displacements around the circumference of the shaft, and the fletches may be disposed parallel to the axis of the shaft, or may spiral around the shaft. The fletches must be held in place while the glue sets, or the fletch might move before the glue has set.
For the purpose of gluing fletches, several fletching jigs are available for holding fletches to the shaft of the arrow. However, the fletching jigs are either specifically set for particular numbers of fletch, types of fletch positioning and/or shaft diameters, or the adjustments required are unwieldy and time-consuming when servicing or building a variety of arrows having different fletching patterns or shaft diameters.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a fletching jig that can easily or automatically adapt to various fletching patterns and arrow shaft diameters.